left4dead11tyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Werewolfhell
Hi, welcome to Left 4 Dead Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaoswolf75 (Talk) 19:15, 12 August 2009 Suvivors Survivors to-do list *Names *Background info *Weapon preferences :I have the four Story survivors somewhere at the Left 4 Dead wikia,i'll go make pages once i get information. Mr.Wolf 17:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Excellent.Sixxy 17:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I wont be doing edits for a couple minutes,im on break :P--The Fiedoggist 19:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Did you say in a comment on the blog on the Left 4 Dead wiki that you are now looking for another group of Survivors? If so, I can't offer you the full team of three guys and a girl. But you can take ones from my fanfiction. For example; :Lieutenant Colonel Richard Kingston or Corporal Derrick Rothschild :Obviously they could be shortened to; :Richard or Derrick :If you do decide to use either of them, then I can create their pages here on the wiki. After all, I'm sure I know most about them! --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 19:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures For articles such as Submachine Gun, Hunting Rifle etc. that are in Left 4 Dead, can we use images from the other wiki? Even if it doesn't end up looking like those images, it would be good to have some pictures for the time-being. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 19:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) that would be apperciated--The Fiedoggist 19:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Logo I hope you like it. Five Dog tries not to disappoint his followers. :) --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 03:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) So.. Is there a chance of me getting beaurecrat rights?--Six My nation 17:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Better Idea One normal something that looks like a hunter with sunglasses.He is on crack,heroin,and meth.Along with a super virus.ONE single zombie that is 4 times the speed of a hunter and twice the health of a tank.Same strength as a witch.The Dumpster behind KFC 19:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Palette swap a tank to make a new enemy make him a black guy tank.He is what happens when you piss off this lone black guy in an alleyway.Just looks like a normal person then if you shoot him he morphs.Then he says "ITS ABOUT TO BE HAMMERTIME ON THAT ASS NIGGA!!!!" The Dumpster behind KFC 19:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I almost came when I read that.The Dumpster behind KFC 19:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) lets get to work-Sixcat Right.I left rail driver special for you since you like the weapon and we have another template to do Yes, what is it? WHAT DO I DO?! I'M NOT CRAZY IN THIS GAME>>! Spoon 18:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :well,look at the Hostiles template above you and fill in the pages to the best of your ability. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll let you do the bosses due to the fact you know your shit.AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 20:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) New Enemy I've got an idea for a special infected. It's called a Reaver, and it has the ability to run extremley fast and leap large distances. It attacks survivors by grabbing them with it's claw, then dragging them off and killing them. It's extremely dangerous, since it can drag a survivor far away from the group. -Everybody's Favorite Spy My work Added templates tp wolf quest and spoon quest on F11TY Doing the infected on this wiki I may do some towns,creatures and weapons on ES11TY--Jeeves the Butler You Called? 08:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Right.Want to do some ES11TY Work? Jeeves the Butler You Called? 14:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) PS I wont be on at all tomorrow. Your last quest idea Your last F11Ty quest isnt done and i haz ideas.You fight spoon while me the PC chuck and jiagrom face spoons army.you get wounded so me and the pc fight spoony afterwards we all win except spoon. Jeeves the Butler You Called? 15:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, you didn't ban me throughly enough. I'm just curious, who's ass did you kiss hard enough to get Spoony removed as a bureaucrat at one try, where it took us three days to get you removed? Nitty 13:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I kissed no-one's ass,i just said to Munro that Spoon and you vandlized the wikia and to remove spoon.And it worked!Seeing as i'm an adult.It was probably easier to udnerstand me.Also,buh-bye! HOLD! RELEASETIME! 16:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::You? An adult?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA :::No. It's a miracle she could even understand a word you typed! :::She's looney, they're all looney. You vandalised it, and it took us three days to get you removed! :::YOU CAME BACK AFTER SHE REMOVED YOU, and she sided with you immediately? :::The "assume good faith" thing will get them nowhere. :::You can't keep the story Wolfy. It belongs to me and Spoony. Nitty 22:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) HOLD! RELEASETIME! RELEASE! HOLDTIME! SixD Nice. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) New infected Hi I came up with a new infected:The Crawler. Basicly it walks on all four. It almost always does. This means it's pretty slow(about as fast as a hunter on all four.. But to compensate it's special ability(running on 2 legs,grabbing a survivor and then pouncing away with the survivor still in his arms and then letting go of them doing fall damage)is really fast. It's pounce distance when he has grabbed the survivor is slightly smaller then the Hunter's but instead it can jump higher then the Hunter when going vertical,but letting go of the survivor later. This ability takes about 20 seconds to recharge. It's claw damage is 7 hitpoints His face is covered under a gasmask,meaning that nobody knows what it looks like. It has a tactical vest which sometimes drops explosives such as stun and frag grenades,but only sometimes(let's say 'bout 39,5% chance). It wears camouflaged pants and black combat boots. It´s hands are big and it has large,muscled arms. It has no helmet,which means you can see his hair)which is short and black. Although it has a gasmask,one of the glasses for the gasmask is rip of with a bit meaning you can see his eye and skin. Well...lets just say what's left of the skin. It's uncovered eye is collored blue. Completely! Even the iris is blue! well...What do you think of this idea?Mr.shadow 16:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Are you still here O Hai. [[User:SixDog|SixxyD Chat]] 16:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yes,and your signature is a total fail.I suggest fixing it. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ahem :Nice,i can see why choosing you as a bureaucrat was a good decision indeed. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I have lots of free time.Well not now anyway,getting BS and PL tomorrow.So my work may go down a bit.PS the new piece of my page takes ages to read :P SixxyDChat 19:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Any more work n shizzle? SixxyDChat 20:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Your reading the fuckin story aint ya? SixxyDChat 20:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) No,i've got a Playtest going on,so i won't be able to do as much. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) M'kay.I remember me revealing ME11TY when no one else knew.If your wondering how i knew,ask Andrew (Is that right?). SixxyDChat 20:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :ME11TY and COD11TY have both been canned,if its okay with you about the COD11TY wikia,i'd suggest shutting them down,as they serve absolutely no purpose now. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I can shut down wikias?How? :P.Hows the playtest going? SixxyDChat 20:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) You simply agree that you'd like the wikia to be shut-down,and the Staff should grant yer request,i contacted wikia about the two wikias and asked for them to be shut down.Anyway,the Playtest is going great,is kinda like Xedilian from Oblivion:Shivering Isles,people go insane at the stuff that happens.The Advanced Infected and Tribals are pushing people to the limit [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Muhahahhahahhahaha.I suggest for proto hades they get teir 4 and they get destroyed stright after the fight. SixxyDChat 20:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm actually stalking them in the game,rather than observing,i already killed one player by using the Dev Tool's to collapse a bridge on him.For the other ones,i think i'll spawn a Deciever to annoy them. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) D-Win-It Should i do or do you want to? SixxyDChat 20:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead,i can fix it up later. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Done.I'll be here till 11:30. SixxyDChat 20:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Good enough,i have plenty of time. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 21:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) New Skin! Yeah.I have to go now. SixxyDChat 22:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Welp I'm getting Pl and BS.Any stragagies? SixxyDChat 13:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Go to PL first,pick up Ghoul Ecology and a DOuble-BArrel shotgun,and a Lever action-rfle.The LAR is a great replacement,doing the same damage as a fully repaired Lincolns repeater without GE.Do the Quests,the rewards are nice enough,when ner Gas Bubbles,shoot 'em,your enemies will get knocked down by an Explosion.Avoid the Turtledove Detention camp,there's tons of Robot's and ferals,i was level 30 and i still got killed by a Roamer. For BS,always be prepared,the enemies are total dicks,and are powerful.Overlords carry GAtling Lasers (Which is good,but may not be worth the ensuing carnage) and tri-beams.If you cant be arsed going through the dull and boring Pitt,use these,they use lots of ammo,but are great.Reavers,well,keep moving,and focus only on them,Overlords have morea health,but Reavers are like Super-Deathclaws.Albino's are easy,just jump on a rock or something they cant reach and lay into them.Hellfire's are tough,the Incinerator can take away your health quick,so take cover and hit 'em with the Gauss Rifle or Tesla Cannon.Blow up the Citadel,the reward is great and you have a betetr reason to kill the BOS,look are AAFB for the precision gatling laser,with GE this does around 200+ damage and has 0 Spread,so it's great in long-medium distance combat.The only reason you shoul do PL first is you get the newer content much faster than BS.Also,beware of Swamplurk's and Swampfolk.Finally,if you're not that good a gamer,stay away from Super-Mutant hotspots and Metro tunnels. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 13:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Art Thou Here? SixxyDChat 20:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.I am here [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm only here caus ei cant be assed to to PL. SixxyDChat 20:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed,it can get quite boring since its hardly anywhere near as Populated as the CW.So,wanan do some work?Also,i have a lot of Work to do on all 4 11Ty's starting tomorrow,i'll be doing it for 2 weeks,so i won't be on as much. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes,lets. SixxyDChat 20:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Excellent. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I want a fucking Telsa Cannon.... It's not even all that good.Your betetr off waiting for the GOTY to get MZ,seriously,the quests are completly crap and the ship becomes empty,but the kit is great,luckily the wait is only 10 days now,and you'll be in the CW with Atomizers and kickin' ass.PErsonal Recommendation:Get the Atomic Pulverizer. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I nohaz monez Just trade in Add-On pack 2 and Add-on pack 1 if you still have it and trade in anything else you never play.I managed to buy Halo 3 ODST,Fight night round 4,saints row 1 & ",the whole DMC series,the two Xbox 360 Tomb raider games and Dark sector by trading in 22 X360 games and got the remain £231 transferred to a gift-card. Fuck it.I dont play F3 much anymore. SixxyDChat 21:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Then may i suggest trading in your copy for a better game?Halo 3 ODST is a great choice. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 21:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Nah.I dont like halo much. ODST isn't like traditional halo.It's quite good fun,the Post-Apocalyptic feeling and setting would be veyr familiar,and the strategy you must deploy sometimes mirrors that of L4D eleventy itself. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 21:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) skin idea I have an idea for the looks of the Cerberus:it has3 heads(which is why it's called the Cerberus),large arms and is about twice the size of a Smackdown. It has big arms and legs and a big torse. It walks on all four like a dog. It's about as fast as hunter when sprinting. Every head looks different and are all ugly.Mr.shadow 18:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Follower Hi. Can I come in the mod as follower too? If so I have the name and some of the weapons too: Name:J-dead(J'''oshua is my first name,dead is just the first thing that came to my mind when I was thinking about this idea for a while) '''Primary weapon:Blacklight-a special flamethower which emits black flames,has a longer range and bigger spread and does more damage then a Quadruple shotgun but it does the damage over a short period. Secondary weapon:Mortally-A special modified magnum with a silencer and a scope. It does 150 damage and is semi-automatic. Melee:Darkclaw-a glove with short,nontheless lethal claws on it. It does 150 damage. Attire-It has a ninja outfit which covers his body except his forehead and eyes and hair,which is black. It has really light skin and has sunglasses on. His hair is also short and he never speaks. Health: He is a very though survivor. Almost as though as SixxyD. Almost but he is still killable. unlock'You get J-dead by killing HADES on expert. You can fid him ind the Five Dog Manor in a locked room which is unlocked as soon as you defeat HADES. He is found in a meditation position. When you try to talk with him he'll just say a "hmpf" and stand up and then follows you where ever you go. Mr.shadow 15:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The Lurker Hey, I made The Lurker today, and I was hoping you could review it and decide if you liked it. If you do like it, you may decide the health, and add it to the template, and decide what category it goes in. Thanks.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer]]450 ROAR! 15:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh! right, sorry about that! I also made The Crusher, and am going to make The Splitter and The Ripper. ill add appearance details to em, and you can add health and anything else you want to. and one more question: when this mod is released, how will people download it? will it be a disc?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 15:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry: what are the requirements for a Comaher?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 15:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ah! okay, thanks for the help! this sounds very interesting, so do you mind if i add weapons, too? I have all these ideas that i want in the original L4D or L44D2, so i would like to put them here. Plus, do you mind if i write The Jockey page? thats going to be my favorite infected, and I didnt see it on the template.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 16:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) hey, quick question: where does this take place? what state, country, etc.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 17:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC) SomaHara island.A african island. Wolf,im not doing work just because i have many things to do. I have not left. Winter Talk 09:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.It's cool. Winter Talk 15:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.That sounds great. .[[User:SixDog|'SixxyD']] 15:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay, Ill make sure to tell you any ideas I come up with.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 15:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Adios! See-ya.I'm going to ply Fallout. .[[User:SixDog|'§ixxyD']] Talk to me. 17:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The Shredder I came up with another SI. the Shredder, It has large claws and on Freakin Insane, it can do a 2 hit kill, and it will tear off a limb of a limb or the survivors head. what do you think?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 02:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC)